


Cloacked heart

by HelluvaWriter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaWriter/pseuds/HelluvaWriter
Summary: Teanna would have chosen anything other then being a part of the inquisition. She didn't want to go to the conclave to begin with. Now she is stuck saving a world that doesn't care about her. She has to find a way to find some belong and happiness in this new place all while leaning to trust others.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

All the Shem around made her skin crawl. She had learned long ago not to trust them. She did not want to be here. She should be taking care of her Clan, but you don’t refuse to do what the keeper asks of you. 

Keeper Deshanna had wanted eyes and ears on the conclave. She was rightfully worried about how this could all play out and how it would affect them. 

Her skill in battle made it easy to find a group of mercenaries who were hired on as extra guard. But skill and ability might find her a spot, it did not mean she was respected..

“Will they even let the stinking rabbit into such an event? we should leave her here and pocket her cut of the money” he leered over at her as he fake whispered to the man sitting next to him. His limp greasy hair hanging in his face. 

Teanna flipped a knife she was using on her carving in the air caught it and turned to throw it into the apple that he was attempting to take a bite of 

“Andrastes tits! what are you playing at!” he threw the apple on the ground 

she sauntered over to pick up the apple cutting a bit off with the knife and tossed the apple back at him. 

“I told you to leave her alone, we get paid way more for having an archer, and they took one look at her with those tattoos on her face and upped our amount, and I’ll take the gold over our your neck any day” the man who had hired her glowered across the fire at him. 

“Don’t get why they would pay more for a Maker cursed elf. The man’s lip curled, and she moved, as if to step closer, he flinched. 

A smile curved at her lips

“Because everyone knows the Dalish are a good shot, now shut you month” 

Teanna sat back down, picking up her small carving of a halla, taking her small knife to start working the details into the horns. 

His tongue ran over his cracked lip, “I’ll just go lie down then.” he spit close to her feet as he walked by. 

Teanna didn’t bother to even look up at him. 

“Don’t cause any more problems” the leader growled at her as he also headed to his own tent. 

She kept her eyes on her Halla, ““Fen’Harel Ma Halam” she whispered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teanna tries to settle into Haven

This was the worst. She had woken in a cold prison only to be accused of blowing up the conclave, to being the only one that could save all of them. The strange mark on her hand ached, and the flashing light of it kept her up at night. The people around her were odd, and while she had agreed to stay and help, she would give anything to not be there. 

“There she is the Herald” some man yelled at her as she excited the chantry, she raised a hand with a wave, then turned the other way in hopes that no one would start a conversation with her. “Herald, like I would ever” she huffed. 

“Not enjoying your new title?” Solas gave her a small nod. He confused her. He was certainly not a Dalish elf but he also did not one to the city elf, She had never heard of an elf traveling alone like he did. 

“No, I don’t like it all. Even if I believed in their faith, the things they have done to elves, I have no desire to be a part of it.” 

“The chosen of Andraste the blessed hero chosen to save us all.” Solas said with a bit of smile 

“At least it sounds Dashing, maybe I should tell Josephine I want a mighty steed” 

“Too bad griffons are extinct. We can joke all we want but posturing is necessary. I’ve traveled the fade, seen the clash of wars famous and forgotten, and each has i hero’s, I wonder what kind you will be” 

“You explore ancient ruins?” Teanna smiled, “what does it have to do with the fade?”

“Any building that can withstand the the rigors of time, or a battlefield steep in death, attract spirits, I can dream and enter deep into the fade and find memories no person alive has seen” 

“You sleep in these places?, I use to get in so much trouble for exploring ruins by myself and I wasn’t sleeping” 

Solas chuckled. “I do set wards, and if you leave food for the spiders they are usually fine to leave you be.” 

“That is amazing. I’ve never heard of anyone exploring the fade like that.”

“It is not a common area of study for obvious reasons, not as flashy as fire or lightning but the thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade that for anything” Solas looked over at her. “I’ll stay then until the breach is closed” 

“Was that in doubt?” Teanna tried to hide the hurt in her voice, it even surprised her that she did no like the idea of him leaving. 

“I am an apostate surrounded by chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but I’m sure you can understand my caution” 

“I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” 

He looked amused, “how would you stop them?” 

“However I had to” 

“Oh, well. Thank you. But for now we need to hope that either the mages or the templars can help close the breach, and maybe we can find what caused it. The artifact that created it is dangerous. The conclave shows us that. 

“Do you think it survived?” 

“It is not something of this not time. I will not believe it is destroyed until I see it’s shattered parts with my own eyes.” 

“It would be wise to find something so powerful.” 

Teanna looked down at her hand, green light reflecting on her face. “I hope so,” She looked back up at Solas. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” 

“You visit the ancient ruins, see things the rest of us can only imagine, what know of elves and Elven culture?"

“I would think you would be more interested in telling me what you think of Elven culture, you are Dalsih are you not?”

“What's your problem with Dalish, Allergic to Halla?” 

“The Dalish are children, acting out stories falsely told a thousand times.”

Teanna looked out at nothing in particular, “Ir ablelas Hahren, If the Dalish have done you a disservice I would make it right, What course would you set for them that is different form what they know now?

“The fault is mine, you are right, I should not expect of the Dalish something they could never accomplish. I will happily share with you what I know, though I would like to hear your thoughts on your people,” 

“I love my Clan, and my people, but” she sighed, “we aren't allowed anything, Our past is taken from us, our future nothing. I would rather focus on building a new life for all elves a life with a future beyond hiding from or serving humans, instead of living the dreams of things that are long gone” 

“How would you achieve such a thing?” 

“I don’t know, the humans would never allow us a chance of a home, a real home where we could place roots and grow anew,”

“And you said all elves, not just the Dalish?” 

  
  


“I think we are all in the same situation, treated as different, pushed aside because we are born as we are. I will not push those who face the same hate as me away only because the face it in a different place or in a different way” 

She looked over at him, to see him watching her, his face as passive as always. 

“I won’t bother you more today, but I would love to hear more of what you've seen.”

“Of course Dal’en” 

She nodded to him and went to finish the things she had promised the quartermaster, she knew they were leaving in a few days for the hinterlands, and she did not want to leave things undone. 

As the sun started to set, she grabbed her bow and knives and headed out the gates.

~

“Cassandra calm down, I’m sure she will be back soon.” Varric leaned back against the wall. 

“Why is she not here to begin with?” she snapped back. 

“She is Dalish, I’m sure all of this is a lot for her” 

“We need her, Solas, she spoke with you today, what did she say?” 

“Nothing to make me believe she would run, I’m sure Varric is correct”

“I know she was helping Thren today, maybe she went to gather some more resources.” Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck. “But maybe we should send someone scouts to look for her.” 

They were heading the gates when she walked back in, a ram across her shoulders. 

“Where have you been?” Cassandra ran up to her, yelling. 

Teannas head tilted and she nodded it back towards the ram. "Hunting?" 

“Who said you could go out?

“I thought I wasn’t a prisoner? Why are you so upset, I just needed some space from everyone.” 

“We didn’t know where you were, I thought” 

“You thought I left,” Teanna interrupted Cassandra. “I knew it, I knew you didn’t actually trust me. I told you I was going to stay, that I wanted to help, that I understand that no matter what I may want this mark makes a part of this mess” tears started to run down her face. “I am surrounded by strangers, by humans and the chantry but I stayed and you still don’t respect me enough to believe I would keep my word” 

“You could have been hurt, it would have been fine if you had just told us, we could have had a few scouts protect you” Lilianna seemed to want to calm things down. 

“I have not needed protection to go on a hunt since I was child, I’m not about to start asking again, and I don’t need someone to protect me. I am capable of watching myself” 

“I’m sure you are,” Cullen rescinded. “But we don’t even know who our enemy is, only that they have the power to create the breach and blow up the chantry.” 

“She is safe and back and that's what matters” Varric stepped in 

Cassandra huffed off and the others faded as a scout took the ram from her shoulders. Varric and Solas stayed close as she stood silently letting the tears fall from her face. 

“I thought, I thought if I just worked hard, and tried, they would see me for who I am, I could find a way to fit in here, still be me. But I was wrong. I should never have assumed I could win people over that I could do any of this. it’s just like my Grandmother used to warn me, Mar solas mar din ”

“What does that mean?” Varric took her hand guiding her towards a fire. 

“Your pride will be your death.” 


End file.
